When Dreams Become Reality
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Naruto has been having dreams of a great soldier in battle in his dreams. What happens if this soldier apears to be more than just a mere dream but his incarnate. The world changes around him and everything falls into place. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

When Dreams Become Reality

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters if I did things would be a whole lot different. The only things I own are the plot and the only OC I have ever created so far.

Chapter One- when dreams become reality

His blade sliced through his enemies with quick succession. Scarlet liquid traced the blades movements for a little while till it hit the already stained floor like rain. His movements were graceful. Each slash was meant for kill and usually landed on the first hit. His enemies were dropping like flies. This man was not human. There was no way someone with his grace could be human. He had to be an angel, an angel of war. Even his appearance was holy. His shoulder length silver hair whipped around. His silver eyes kept looking around for enemies that tried to smite him down. He was around eighteen and was five eleven. He wore a black boots and black pants with silver pin striping and many pockets. A black leather belt held up his pants along with many pouches that held many items such as extra weapons and other things. His black coat flapped in the wind as he killed his weapons. Under his coat he wore a black muscle shirt. On his back was a red metal sheath for his glorious silver long sword. The hilt was wrapped in red tape. A flame design was etched on the length of the blade. Blood stained the edge of the magnificent blade and blood trailed its path for a short bit before it hits the floor as the blade sliced through its targets. His golden chain necklace swung on his neck as he moved around the battle field with graceful steps that were never misplaced or not needed.

His enemies relentlessly attacked him, yet with all their attacks they were only managed to merely scratch his skin, barely drawing any crimson blood. That was all till he came. His armor was black with silver trimming. His blade was both big and frightening with its jagged edge and long reach. His face was hidden from the world beneath his heavy armor. His speed did not seem hindered by his choice of dress. His already huge height was only amplified by his armor. The soldiers moved into a circle to watch the fight with anticipation, wishing for their warlord to win the fight.

The giant swung his blade fast. The wind was sliced by the jagged edge of it. Its path was directed at the silver haired mans neck. The jagged blades target rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding death. He swung his blade at the juggernaut, aiming for the abdomen. A deep cut appeared in the armor but it was never cut flesh. He had to dive out of the way of another strike at his life. Another slash came and this time the blades clanged together. The block was study but it could never last as the giant was far stronger then the angelic soldier. The block was broken and the silver haired soldier stumbled onto the ground. The giant man swung his blade in a downward arch. The other rolled out of the way and sprung back to his feet. They went back to striking each other. Sparks flew as the struck the other's blade. Each was being able to scratch the other with small flesh wounds. It was not much but it was progress.

The kept striking the other with the pride of their cause to survive. Was it to go home to their wives or love interest, family, and friends or just to carry out their selfish desires we may never know but it was great enough for them to fight for survival. Each slash they made were only capable by masters of the blade. Each slash was made with precision and were not wasted in the least.

Finally on of the soldiers made a brake through in the fight. The giant swatted the glorious silver blade out of the angel like man's hands and backhanded him to the ground. Then the giant struck down with quick succession and before the blade could land an annoying bell rang through, breaking the dream.

Naruto slammed his fist into the alarm clock, ending its existence. He got out of bed clad only in boxers and stretched his limbs. A satisfied smirk played across his face when he heard the bones snap back into alignment. He looked at the room and sighed. It wasn't that it was destroy like the outside indicated but it was the fact that it was so fucking huge. It got really boring at times so he did not spend so much time in there hiding from the rest of the world as he did when he was younger.

He went to the bathroom and did his morning activities. Thirty minutes later steam escaped from the bathroom as the door opened to reveal Naruto. He was about twelve and not vary tall do to lack of nutrition from over the years. He looked over at the calendar sand almost yelped for joy. Today was the day that he would become a gennin, one way or another. He smiled to himself. He could finally prove that he was not stupid. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out an orange and blue jumper. He may have liked the color but even to him that was a little too much. He put them on along on any other ninja necessities.

He thought back to the crazy dream he has been having. The way the man fought was magnificent. But why was he having this recurring dream? It just did not make sense. It always stopped before he could see what happened to the angelic soldier. Did he roll out of the way or did the sword land? That was something he probably would never know.

He sighed and looked at the clock. He nearly fell over. He was already running late. He ran out the door and ran to the academy, forgoing breakfast as that would only slow him down.

Naruto arrived at his house a little passed 10:00. The day was eventful. On his head rested a Konoha forehead protector. He may have failed the initial exam but he passed the next one. After he failed the exam Mizuki decided to play with his mind so he could get the scroll of sealing. He told him that it was another test and all he had to do was get the scroll to the little shack that resided in the forest and learn one jutsu from the scroll. He did that but what he did not expect was Mizuki to betray him and try to get the scroll for him self. Naruto was lucky that Iruka came by and helped him out. What Mizuki told him was something that he would never forget. He told him that he was the Kyuubi. That explanation helped him realize what a lot of people thought of him. Mizuki proceeded to try and end Naruto's existence but was stopped by Iruka. He said that Naruto had a reason to live and then told Naruto to run. Naruto did run off with the scroll with Mizuki in hot pursuit Naruto found Mizuki and Iruka conversing in a clearing. What Iruka told Mizuki gave him purpose and a whole knew aspect on life. He said that he may hate the fox but he did not haste the container. Mizuki tried to end Iruka but was stopped by Naruto and many **Kagebunshins. **That use of the technique got him to be a gennin.

Now he laid in his bed waiting for sleep to envelope him in the land of dreams and the occasional nightmares. The darkness of sleep did envelope his body but reseeded. He awoke to a sight that was completely unexpected. It was a ruined battle field with soldiers, much like the ones in his reoccurring dream, littered the floor with dismembered limbs. Blood stained the floor. Clouds hung above the sky, blocking out the sun completely, making it look like a lot of battle fields that he read about. He kept scanning the field of corpses till e heard a voice behind him speak something of a foreign tongue. He whirled around to look at who spoke the words but found nothing. He turned in front of him and was startled to see the man of the dream standing there. He fell to the ground in shock. The man seemed to chuckle at him. Naruto glared at the man. "Shut it," Naruto growled out. The man shook his head and waved him down.

"Sorry, sorry child," the man said in an apologetic tone.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned. This man was someone so magnificent yet his name was something so unknown. He just had to kn0ow the name of this soldier sent from Kami herself.

The man's lips curled into a slight smile. "Who am I you ask, I am you." He saw Naruto about to question what he told him. Before Naruto could say anything the man quiet him down and started to speak again. "Before you protest what I just told you let me tell you what I mean by it. You are me reborn in other words my reincarnation. I have been honored by Kami herself to gain a second chance. I was given a choice in who would be my reincarnation and I chose you. You will gain all my knowledge but sadly I do not know any jutsus. But do not fret over it for I have knowledge on swordplay and other skills. Any questions child?"

Naruto was dumbfounded by what was going on. Was this really happening? Was this guy someone from times past or just someone his mind has cooked up so he could believe in prophets of false yet again? Then the question struck him. He never really found out the man's name. "What is your name sir?" the young blonde child asked. "And if I really ma your reincarnation than why don't I look more like you?"

The man smiled at the blonde's interrogation. "My name is not of importance as I will cease to exist in a short while as to why you have not gained my traits, well, it was only till recently that I have decided you to be my reincarnation. Contrary to popular belief that that a reincarnation is chosen by birth reincarnations are chosen when they are barely a year old to late twenties. Now let me explain to you what I am. As you probably noticed, I am not human. What I am is angel. The dreams you have been having is one of my most prominent fights but it did not show nay of my power. You will figure it out on your own. On another note, you do not gain full control over its power till you train in it in every aspect that it has and even then you might not gain control till you are a century old." Naruto hung his head. He did not gain his powers completely but he gained his skills. Aren't they the same thing? "Before you go on ranting that they are the same thing, they are not child. Skill is the ability to do something while power is the force behind skill. They are completely different subjects."

"How do we become one?" Naruto asked.

The man smirked. "All we have to do is make contact. But I warn you, your insight on everything will change as well as your appearance. You might find everything different than you once perceived it to be child. Are you sure you are ready for what is about to happen?" the man questioned.

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai," he said. The man smirked and held out his hand. Naruto made contact with it and the world flashed before his eyes.

A/N I am going to cut it off right there as I am tired from staying up all night contemplating this. I got the idea form the Fox Who Became A devil and thought this up. It is not a crossover and the man I something of my own design. If any of you guys and gals have any ideas or just plain out good reviews then do not hesitate to tale me. Now I must go to bed as I curse Fable 2 and Gears of War 2 for keeping me up all night. So I leave with the command to read and review and a good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dreams Become Reality

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters if I did things would be a whole lot different. The only things I own are the plot and the only OC I have ever created so far.

When Dreams Become Reality

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter Two-gennin teams and explanations

Naruto groggily woke up from the darkness. His body groaned in protest as he sat up right. His body seemed more strained than usual like he grew a few inches over night. He ran his hands through his hair as memories of the supposed dream he had last night racked his mind. As his hands ran through his hair he began to think that it was more than a mere dream. It was real. The man he saw in his dream has become him. He became reality. He got up and decided to take a look at himself in the mirror that resided near the corner. He was not all that surprised that the only reminder that he was still Naruto were the whisker marks on his cheeks. Maybe that would help in explaining things to the Sandiame or old man as Naruto liked to call him. He looked at the clock and sighed a breath of relief. It was still a little dark outside so he could as the Sandiame to help out. He ran to the shower after grabbing some clothes from his dresser.

Thirty minutes later he emerged from the shower. He now wore something that most shinobis would never ware on duty. He wore a pair of light blue loose fitting jeans that faded at the thighs, a leather belt, a tan flannel shirt hat was unbuttoned revealing a loose gray tank top with a skull design running up the left side in the shape of a spire, and his leaf head band tied around loosely around his neck. He grabbed a red rubber bracelet and slid it on his left wrist and bounded himself for the Hokage tower so he could get his pictures done early and maybe some new clothes while he was at it.

He entered Sarutobi's office with little resistance as the secretary liked him. She seemed to believe what Naruto said about him being the reincarnation of some great soldier. Why or how she believed him was a mystery till she said that she could tell by his whisker marks and that she knew where they were placed exactly.

He opened the door to the office. 'Hey old man," Naruto said in a calm voice. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at the young man. He had never seen him in his life as far as he knew. The teen in front of him had to be at least five eight and fifteen. His hair kind of reminded him of Kakashi if his actually shined and was flat.

"Who are you?" the aged man asked. Naruto smirked.

"Who am I you ask old man, I am many things in this village. I am demon, Kyuubi brat, monster, worthless, dobe, drop out, nice guy, world's greatest prankster, but you know me as Naruto Uzumaki next Hokage of Konoha." The aged man's eyes narrowed a bit more at the silver haired teen before he waved an ANBU to come forward.

"Get me Yuuhi Kurenai now," he ordered the ANBU. The ANBU nodded before running after Kurenai. Naruto smirked at the man before talking.

"Now is this all really necessary old man?" Sarutobi sighed before rubbing his temples with his index.

"Could you kindly refrain from calling me that till I have proper identification." The teen in front of him seemed to shrug before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the man's desk. It was only a matter of time before the ANBU came back with Kurenai in tow. She was about the same height of the teen and around twenty. Her long black hair flowed down her back messily till it ended right above her hip. Her attire was something a little off. It was a dress that seemed to be mostly made p of medical tape with only the right sleeve in red fabric. Her eyes were red and her skin seemed to be flawless and fair. Her curves were all their and her breasts seemed to be heavy C. Her eyes were a deep crimson.

"What is it that you want Hokage-sama?" she asked. Then she looked at the teen besides her wearing the clothes that she got her Naru-kun for his birthday a few months ago. She inspected his body. It seemed to give off a holy presence. That was till her eyes rested upon the whisker marks on his cheeks. She sighed and shook her head. "What did you do now Naru-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her. It was only about a year ago till they were actually seeing each other secretly or at least till he was a gennin. At first she did not want to believe the feelings that she held before the Hokage had a talking with her that age really did not matter. After that she confronted him about it and viola they were an item. "Well if you take a seat Kure-hime then I shall tell you." The silver haired youth then went o explain what happened to him over night. Sarutobi sighed in relief. He was glad that it was not the Kyuubi's doing. Kurenai looked at the once blonde and hugged him after planting a kiss on is lips.

She broke this kiss with a smile. "You are still Naru-kun to me. You are still the blonde idiot that I fell for." She then placed another light kiss on his lips. A cough broke the interment act of affection before it got too far.

"As much as it pains me to break up this interment act but we have more pressing matters to attend to, like how are we going to explain this to the council." the Sandiame said. Both Naruto and Kurenai blushed a bright crimson before shaking it off.

Naruto opened his mouth. "Well I got an idea that would appease everyone." Both of the other occupants had their eyes locked on him. "Well we can say that you had a seal placed on me nullify what I look like, fearing that it was the Kyuubi's doing but it turned out be an unknown keki-genki. I think that would appease the council and as for the strange mental change I could just say that I wanted to change my image so I stopped fooling around." Both Sarutobi and Kurenai blinked for a second. The plan was something that could appease all. But there was one flaw. Konoha loved their bloodlines and would do anything to have it spread into a clan.

"What happens if they force you to form a clan?" Sarutobi asked. It was not like Naruto to do as others say. Naruto smirked before answering.

"I will threaten them that I will not pass down my jeans to any one they desire because I know what they would do to me after I have one male." Kurenai hung her head. Great, just fucking great, now she had to share him with at least another woman to keep him with in proximity. Naruto sensed this and started to comfort her saying that she would remain his main concern no matter how many woman he had to take. She cheered up a little at that.

"So old man, could you help me pick up some clothes and a sword please?" Naruto asked. He really needed new gear because his would never fit him. Sarutobi smiled before saying yes and the three went off to get some stuff and get his picture taken for his ninja license.

8:00 at the academy.

Naruto had just entered the academy with people looking at him in shock. He had gotten everything he needed and left for the academy right after. He now wore something similar to the angelic soldier but he modified the look with graphics. His jacket had the depiction of a nine tailed fox in an attacking state and its tails flailing everywhere and a large wicked heart of his own design with angelic wings spreading forth from it on the back. His hair was also kept in a small pony tail as it could easily get in his way. It was by sheer luck that he was able to find the exact sword that his past self used. They called it Kayruu (A/N As far as I know that means fire dragon but I could be dead wrong. If so please tell me and what the translation really is so I could at least be a little correct) He was extremely lucky to find Iruka on the way there so he did not have to worry about him passing out again.

Naruto was sitting by the far corner, eyeing everyone as they sat down and conversed with one another, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Then he heard a ruckus coming from the door and against his own judgment he looked towards the door. There he saw a blond girl in a purple outfit and a pink haired girl in a red dress and black biker shorts fighting about who one the right to sit down next to the Uchiha that was brooding up a storm in the middle row. (A/N It is probably safe to warn you now that I do not like Sakura or Sasuke in any way shape or form. In my opinion they both should be tied up to four horses each and have the horses run off into different directions and never stop for anything. But hey that it is just my opinion so if you are a Sakura or Sasuke fan then you probably should stop reading.) The silver haired jinchurki sighed. He could not believe that he pretended to like the pink haired girl. She was, in his opinion, to loud. She also had no control over her rage or nay emotions for that matter so it really made him think, was she actually serious at becoming a ninja or was it for something different. Then he looked at the brooding teen. He was skilled but way to flashy and arrogant. Sure Naruto did not try to hide anything but he did not make an attempt to show off his skills. Showing off or hiding or skills made people cautious of what you can and cannot do. He was also someone that screamed 'befriend me and I will stab you in the back for someone who offers me more power for your head' but that was probably just him.

He looked at the door as Iruka entered. He walked up to the front podium with a manila folder in hand and coughed to get the classes attention. It was a sight that rarely ever happened as people hardly ever listened to him. He smiled at the first before speaking and opening the folder. "Now as you all know this is a major turning point in all your lives, a point that must be taken seriously…" He then went on to tell them the importance of precautions and that they should do everything they can to keep safe. It was a roughly about a two hour speech that most people dozed off more than a few times during the speech. When he was finished he started to name off the teams. Naruto did not really pay attention to the teams as they were not people that he really knew personally or at all for that matter. He started to listen when team seven was being called. "Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha started just 'hned' at that. "Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl gave a shrill shriek in joy and shouted something about love prevails over all obstacles. "And Aburame Shino. Team Eight will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team Nine is in circulation from last year. Team ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Shikamaru. Your jounin senseis will appear shortly. Please live." He then walked out of the classroom.

Kurenai was walking next to Sarutobi Asuma. He was a person whom she did not like all that much because of how bias he could be and how much he actually smoked. He did not care of it was in front of children or not he just smoked where ever the fuck he pleased. He also bagged for a date from her which she thoroughly refused. He was right now talking about the teams they most likely get. "Hey Kurenai-chan, would you go on a date with me?" the man asked with slight hope in his voice. Kurenai shook her head. She was glad that today she did not have to hide who she was going out with. She already had a talk with Hinata concerning Naruto. The white eyed girl said that he was inspiration, not a crush. (A/N Sorry for all you diehard Hinata fans but I really think the pairing is over used to be honest with you. But hey that's just me.) The red eyed woman was really grateful for that as she did not have to ruin the young girl's dreams.

"Sorry Asuma-san nut I am already taken for," she said with a smile. Asuma just looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"With who?" Now he was really curious about whom the mysterious ice queen was seeing. He had to be really good to melt her heart.

"You will find out pretty soon." She left it at that, satisfied with making him question everything he thought he knew.

"So who did you get on your team Kurenai-chan?" Asuma asked.

"Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto," she replied.

"So you have Naruto huh? Well good luck trying to get him to learn anything. After all he is the dead last of the academy and probably really hard to drill stuff into his head and besides, he has too great of a chakra reserve for any chakra control." Kurenai shook her head.

"From what I heard Shikamaru is pretty tough to get motivated to do anything outside of board games and cloud watching. As for Naruto's poor chakra control, well looks like I will have to push him to the limit on that one from day one," she said with a smile.

They reached the class room and entered. All of the student's eyes were on the two jounins. She smiled and beckoned for her team to fallow her as Asuma did the same.

A/N Well there you have it, there is chapter two. I always liked Naruto/Kurenai pairings because of how hard it is to make them seem more realistic. Anything you guys and gals want me to add please do not hesitate to tell me and please review, it was keeps a story a live. And nowon to the third chapter. That i can promise it will come in a few days or so. I still am trying to get the third chapter of Soldier of gems and the seventh chapter of Clan Maelstrom finished so yeah bye.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dreams Become Reality

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three- the test

Naruto was sitting on a circular table in the park. Everything around them seemed to have life around it. The grass was vibrant and had a nice shade of dark green. The children ran through the vast numbers of trees. Many people were walking along the path ways that ran through the park. Nobody was bored. He was sitting next to Kurenai who had his hand intertwined in her fingers. "Let's get started on knowing each other. I will kick things off. Alright, I am Yuuhi Kurenai your jounin sensei. My likes are dango, red wine, my boyfriend Naru-kun, and occasionally ramen, my dislikes are the way people treat Naru-kun , people who do not appreciate what the already have, and chain smokers. My hobbies are creating genjutsu and some things that should remain private. My dream is to help create the best team in Konoha." Kiba had a look of shock plastered to his face when the brunette said that her boyfriend was Naruto. He was shocked that his best friend had undergone a great change but he got over that easy but this was not some thing that people get over quickly without and explanation.

"Hold up, you're saying that Naruto is yours?" The red eyed woman nodded her head yes. "How?" was the only question that he could ask.

'Well miracles happen," she said. She was not willing to go in depth about her relationships. The dog boy just gave a defeated look. "And since you spoke out of turn you are next."

"What ever. My name is Inuzuka Kiba and my pal here is Akamaru." The pup that was resting on top of his head gave a dignified bark. "My likes are dogs, playing with Akamaru, and pulling pranks with Naruto. My dislikes are getting caught after a good prank, people who abuse animals, and cats. They are really evil demons. My hobbies are playing with Akamaru and training. My dream is to be clan head." Kurenai pointed to Hinata

(A/N I am warning you now that I will not type how she stutters as it is just way top time consuming to do. So you will just have to imagine her stuttering) "My name is Hinata. My likes are flower pressing and calligraphy. My dislikes are people who hurt others for leisure and my clan rules. My hobbies are flower pressing and writing. My dream is to become clan head and rewrite the rules."

"Alright my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my girlfriend Kure-chan, ramen and sometimes dango. My dislikes are hypocrites, people who threaten my precious people, and people who do not help there comrades. My hobbies are eating ramen, training, and drawing. My dream is to become Hokage so I know I can protect my precious people. And now I have a question, why did you have us go through with introductions when we have been friends since the beginning of the academy?" It really was pointless in his mind that they had to introduce themselves to each other.

The red eyed woman smirked. "Because Naru-kun, I don't know them outside of school, well I know Hinata outside of school but I wanted to see if I was on target since I have not seen her for over a year. Now every jounin sensei usually gives a test to their team to see if they can become a team. Since I was watching you guys as you gave you intros you did not seem surprised in the latest. In fact it seemed as if you guys knew what they were going to say. You three are really in sync. The Hokage and I have seen you guys train with each other before and it seems as if you guys now know each others limits. That is why the test will not be required. Instead you three, well Kiba and Hinata have the day off. Naru-kun has to go to the council then he has to come with me."

"Before we leave, can I ask a question?" Kiba had his hand raised to emphasize that he had some thing to ask. She nodded her head. "If we are supposed to be a tracker team, do to me and Hinata, why is Naruto on our team? I mean wouldn't it make more sense to have Shino instead of him."

Naruto decided to answer, already knowing why. "Because my senses are up to par with an Inuzuka's but that is not why. I am the combination expert who gets out of an ambush. I am going to learn nin-, and genjutsu to complement my style since I already know Tiajutsu and Kenjutsu." The explanation made sense. Tracker teams did get ambushed quiet a lot due to them hiding near an area of the object they are to obtain.

The other two left and Naruto headed to the council's chambers. The room was circular with many rising levels. The lower levels were reserved for the clan heads and the upper levels were reserved for the civilians. Naruto could see every one form his position.

'We suspect that you know why you are here boy," one of the council members said.

"I have my suspicions but I really don't like to make assumptions mam," Naruto said.

"We have reason to suspect that you are in possession of a new bloodline, is that correct?" the same council member asked.

Naruto shook his head yes. "Yes that is true."

One of the other council members got up. "Are you familiar with the clan resurrection act?"

Naruto smirked a little. He was going to have fun with this. "Yes I am," he replied to the question. "I am also familiar that Konoha rules dictate that the rule is not mandatory but optional."

The council or the civilian side of the council was furious. How dare he say such a thing? "Do you realize the position you are in?" a council member asked.

Naruto kept a calm face. "Last time I checked it is treason to kill a shinobi by council law. You kill me here and all who were participating in the act will die by the hand of justice." The council stood shocked. How did he have such knowledge of the village? His records stated that he was the class dead last. It was supposed to be impossible for him to know such things.

"How did you know that?"

"On contrast to the records you have to me I know the rules of games through and through. That includes the laws of the village. The records may be true because I only have knowledge of history form thirty years back. No one was willing to teach me anything. Most of you on the civilian side are traitors because you attempted murder many times. I how ever do not have any proof and you all could easily deny that you committed the deed. If all you wanted to talk about is the clan resurrection act then I will give you my answer. I am not telling you now for I still need time to think about it. Am I dismissed?" the council all contemplated on killing the teen but they all feared for their lives. Danzo did not want the child to die as he could see what this supposed blood limit could do. After he got enough info on the blood limit he could get him to have a child and then kill the demon and have some of his ROOT steal the child for his own uses. Of the bloodline was great then he could create an army of them and conquer Konoha so he could rule the village with an iron fist. After all, the village was supposed to be a military village and it had o uses for anyone who did not know how to use any chakra. Anyone who did not know how to use chakra would be killed on sight. He answered for everyone. "Yes Naruto-san."

Naruto gave a bow before leaving towards Kurenai's place. As he hopped from roof top to roof top he was thinking about what the council had said and how they threatened him. If he was his old self he would have went ballistic. He was very lucky that he had a new insight on how everything worked.

He reached the complex. It was far away from where he lived and was in the better parts of Konoha. He knocked on her door. When it opened he was greeted by Kurenai crying what seemed to be a large scroll. "I am moving in with you," said in a tone that left no room for arguments. He nodded his head. She smiled. "good because right after I drop of my stuff we are heading to Training Ground Eight to work on your chakra control, no offense but it is terrible and I am the only one who knows enough to get your chakra control up to speed. After all, you are the combination expert of the team and you are going to learn gen- and ninjutsus so get to work!" Naruto complied. He hoped that Kiba and Hinata would have to experience the same tings. He was going to find himself very unlucky because she was going to only focus on his chakra control for a long time.

A/N I ma still contemplating on whether or not this going to be a Harem or just Kurenai, I guess it is up to a combination of you guys and me deciding. Please do not forget to review. That is what keeps he story alive. The next chapter of this should be in a few days and the next chapter to Clan Maelstrom should be later today but I am not making any promises of that one. Bye and again review


	4. Chapter 4

When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter four- the start of the first C-rank mission

Naruto did find himself very unlucky. He was the only one going through Kurenai's murderous chakra control, well his clones were going through them while he was reading and practicing ninjutsus along with ten clones. Her chakra control training was till they disperse which was well after he fell asleep. He also was the one teaching him genjutsu. The first thing that he learned that most genjutsu do not require the opponent to look but to be able to feel two or more senses. The effects were for more than just simple illusions. If the genjutsu was strong enough you could easily kill someone just like a nightmare. He also learned that a lot of genjutsus were created on the spot but it took lot of control for that to happen, something that was far out of reach.

For his ninjutsus he figured out that he had affinities for water and wind. The water was far more potent than the wind but the wind affinity was strong. There were far less wind jutsus than water so he stuck with water. He learned **Mizurappa****-no-jutsu** (Violent Water Wave technique),**Mizuame Nabara****-no-jutsu** (Starch Syrup Capture Field technique), and **Suiryuudan-no-Jutsu** (Water Dragon Projectile Technique). Of course he did not master the jutsus but he did learn how to use them properly. With a little more time he would be able to master them but that was probably in about two days. After he mastered them he would move on to more but not before. He preferred to have some things mastered before he moved on.

Now Kurenai did not only focus on him. She also helped out the rest of the team. The first week in training, they were tree walking. Naruto fell about ten feet up. Kiba got a few feet past him before he fell. Hinata was the only one who did not fall. In fact she was the one who got to the first branch on her first try. It took Naruto a little shorter amount to get tree walking of time than Kiba; do to his **Kagebunshins** doing some work on it too. Kurenai was making sure that him mastering a chakra control and have the others keep up pace. She has taught him a few weak genjutsu so he could get used to them and have them effectively.

The week after they became a team they had to begin the bane of all gennin, d rank missions. They had nothing to do with being a ninja as nothing in particular ever happened and the only time they would be dangerous would be when they were being invaded by enemy nins. Other than that the d rank missions were a joke. In fact the only one that required any ninja assistance was chasing Tora and that was because the fire lord's wife did not know how to take care of a cat right.

Right now it has been a month since they became a team and they were going to the Hokage's office with Tora in hand. Kiba was throwing a fit over the cat because he and Akamaru got scratched to shreds. Naruto was holding the cat. She was purring as Naruto absent mindedly scratched her behind its ear. Before they entered the silver haired gennin got an idea on how to get rid of the 'chasing Tora missions'. "Hey Kure-chan," he said.

"Hmm?" she responded.

'Haven't you wanted a cat?" he asked a cat.

She nodded her head. "Yes Naru-kun, I have but how do you plan on getting it?" If he managed to get her a cat then

she would be one of the happiest women in the world.

H smiled. "Simple, I am going to get you one with out pay." She quirked an eyebrow at this. Isn't that impossible to do unless it was a stray or someone gave it to you. As soon as they entered the office they found the fire lord's wife waiting for the return of her cat.

"Thank god you found my cat!" she said. Before she could reach the cat Naruto spoke.

"Ma'am, this looks an awfully lot like my cat that lot a few months ago." Naruto had on a sad face to make it seem more believable. The woman seemed to be affected by it. The other gennin and the jounin as well as the Hokage were shocked by this. Was he mad or something?

"Did you lose her in the spring?" the woman asked with tears welling up in her eyes. He nodded his head sadly. "Then you keep her. I always could get a new pet anyways, maybe a bird." The gennin seemed to pale at that. Chasing a bird was a lot harder than chasing a cat. At least the cat was not airborne unless put in a catapult. Naruto took the cat gratefully and the fire lord's wife left. He put up a **Kagebunshin **and told it to put the cat home. He turned his attention to the odd looks he was getting.

"I did that because Kure-chan wanted a pet cat and what better way to get one than to knock out the bane to all existence next to paper work." The Sandiame chuckled at that. Then he looked at the jounin that was in the room.

"You want a mission don't you?" she nodded her head in agreement. "Well let's see what I have for you and your team." The old man started to rummage through his desk before he took out a file labeled 'D'. "We have rake the leaves at 1342 Maple Drive."

"Umm, excuse me old man but aren't we passed the limit on D-rank missions?" Naruto interjected. The Sandiame blinked. Then he pulled out a file labeled 'Team Eight'. He started to quickly read what he had on the mission papers.

Iruka just happened to be by and started to rant about how the missions were distributed. Naruto shook his head and stopped him half way. "We know how missions are distributed Iruka-sensei, Kure-chan drilled that into are heads the first week. She said that we could not just rush into something with out preparation but even she agrees that D-rank missions are just a joke.

"Hmm, what do you know, you guys did complete enough missions for a C-rank mission. Do you think that they are ready for this Kurenai?" The woman nodded her head. "Good, and to appease Iruka, you will be going with the next gennin team to request a mission."

Naruto looked at the door, knowing that someone was bound to enter with in a few minutes. His suspicions were right as Team Seven entered the office. Sakura was complaining about the stupid chores that they had to do. The Sasuke seemed to be brooding about something and Shino was just there. His sights however turned to their jounin sensei. He had silver hair much like his own except it seemed to defy gravity. His head band was tied so that it could cover one part of his face, his left eye. He also wore a black face mask that covered from the bridge of his nose to the neck. He wore what seemed to be standard jounin attire. Naruto recognized the man instantly. He was one of the ANBU that were assigned to keep him safe while growing up. He was one of the few that did their job right and kept him safe. Hell, the man even played with him on more than one occasion.

"Looks like you guys found your team that will join you on the C-rank mission." Team Seven blinked in response. Just what have they gotten their selves in?

A/N I am going to cut it off right now. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Now I have a request to the people who are willing to take it up. Just PM me if you are. It is a MAR/Naruto crossover. Naruto takes the place of Ginta but does not go back to the Elemental Nations. The pairing can be anyone you want as long as it is not Yaoi but I really am looking for a Naru/Snow/Dorothy pairing but it does not matter. Please be original about Babbo's transformations though. the pairing for this is most likely going to be jus Naru/Kure but I might add another person but that will be it. If I do add another person tel me who you want. Remember it is only a maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I know that some of you people are pissed that this is not a new chapter but bare with me. What I am here to tell is that I now have a website. What it is called is http: //josephx. webs. com/ . Just remove the spaces is all you have to do is copy, paste, and remove the spaces. The site is just some stuff about me and some stories that I have. Tow of them are not even posted on this site or any other site for that matter. Yes, most of them will be fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you guys is that I need some viewers for it and some comments about it. As long as they are constructive, I am fine. So please, help me out.


End file.
